Behind the Crazy
by district4widow3
Summary: post mockingjay finnick lives after the war and yes finlee has been born. two shot?
1. Chapter 1:slipping away

Beep! Beep! Smack!

I hit the snooze button on my alarm clock and rolled onto my side. There he was. The capitol's "sex symbol". I wanted to hurt the Capitol if that was even possible for what they did to him but he did that already. I watched the few rays of sunlight that escape through the baby blue curtains on the window over or head dance across his face. My eyes look over the features that I have become so familiar with over the years; the curve of his jaw line, the shape of his nose, and his lashes casting long shadows across his taut cheekbones. My eyes keep searching and they find the long muscles on his neck then stretching to his muscular arms that keep me from slipping out of this world and into the nightmares of my mind.

WHOOSH! The slash of the axe slicing the head off my fellow tribute with wilderness surrounding me, his head falls to the floor. The killer looks up and shots me a look that chills me to my bones. I hear a far away distant ear-piercing scream that I know has to be mine. Then I see bushes, trees, and I feel the sounds of predator chasing prey my feet aching from the sprint. My brows furrow into frustration. Then, my leg catches onto an uprooted branch. I feel my leg go numb as I quickly try to stand up because I can feel the Earth trembling beneath me. I somehow manage to drag myself behind to small copse of greenery.

"Oh little Annie!" I hear my assailant cry out. "I know you're here. Come out, come out wherever you are!" Her wicked laughter scares me further into my hiding place.

-CRACK-

"Seems I've found you but I think I'll make sure to keep it entertaining for the Capitol and mostly my own amusement. You know what part they'll like the most, your last breath so that way I get to make sure that your slut of a boyfriend's customers know that there's nothing to keep them from running down his pants. Hahahahahahaha."

Her footsteps are getting louder now, I guess she found me. To branch twitches on my right and I know it's all over but- SHE JUST CALLED FINNICK A SLUT? Then I think my last logical thought, "She is going to pay whether I live or die so just remember that I love you Finn." The branches move open as I take to step back and shrink down. Now she comes into my full view.

Her striking straight blonde almost white in the sunlight, her tall built figure can only be described as one of the Careers. I feared when one of them would find me and now I'm petrified. She looks like to killer wearing the exact same outfit as the rest of us dark brown jumpsuits for the marsh like environment, but her clothes were all tattered and ripped with my friend Koi's blood all on one side of her. Her light blue eyes looked as hard as stone as they bore into mine with to crazy look in them as if she wanted me dead more than anything else.

"Now..." she said relaxing her stance from the hunched over position she was in to one that read attack." Any last words?" I was about to say no and hold on to that last piece of me the one that always kept me polite and calm- but the I thought of Finnick and what he would be saying as he watched me just… give up?

"Yeah I do have some last words and you want to know what they are", I stand up from my last hiding place, the last place that gave me that last piece of hope in life coil my legs back to bit and prepare myself. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" and I jump forward sailing through the air aiming for her neck and try to choke her.

I guess I was going to have it easy but I thought wrong. Apparently, she was expecting her words to push my temper and as I got closer she pulled her arm back and surprisingly just pushed me to the side and flung me into an oak tree where my head hits the bark and my vision blurs out. When my eyes come back to focus I see my killer standing over me but when she speaks it's HIS voice that come out. I see HIM standing over me brandishing the trident he used in his games; my first thought was immediate confusion. What is he doing here? Then, fear; why is the love of my life doing this. He's become to monster intent on killing me for the amusement of the Capitol, I refuse to let this thought conquer my mind but it's the only explanation for this madness. I try to move to reach out to him but find I'm writhing in one of those famous nets of his that become tighter with every move. I keep trying but I'm soon unable to move. He hoists the glinting trident into the air for all too see. I yell at the top of my lungs for I know what's too come next as the weapon releases from his hands.

"Why have you become a monster?"


	2. Chapter 2: Remembering

ANNIE! ANNIE!

I snap out of my trance with the memory of the events that just took place and I see Finnick hovering over me just as I described before but know something different. He's hovering over me wearing only boxers- the nights get humid during storm season- and he has his hands holding my wrists at the level of my eye and I instinctively flinch away. But 6omehow that's not the only peculiarity, I back away from the foot of the bed with yellow comforters-my favorite color, it reminds me of happiness- but right now I don't feel happiness I feel fear. What does he think he's doing? He couldn't just do with me in the arena but know he had to take me back to his house where I'm being held here. I 7cramble away and hit the wall with my back and stir the curtains letting in sunlight. With that peak of light I see the expression on his face, it's a mixture of hurt, fear, and if I'm thinking right I think I see understanding? He reaches out a hand to caress my face but I hiss at him, "Get away from me! You're a killer how do you sleep at night knowing you've killed people and you tried to kill me? Where am I? What am I doing here? Why haven't I died yet? You work for the Capitol don't you?"

He simply replies while pushing to strand of my hair with the back of my hand that he's still holding, "You're right", he sighs. "I am a killer and I don't sleep at night. You see, I'm always worrying about you. Remember you're my wife. You also know that I, unfortunately,_ did_ work for the Capitol and regretted my job every time I had to go out and meet someone new. It was _painful_ for me to leave you to go and be with someone else even for an hour. Please Annie, tell me you remember."

I'm staring at him with my blank eyes. I honestly don't understand a word of what he is saying. He chased me through the arena, stuck me in a net, and threw a trident straight into my chest. But if all that's true then why am I still here. If all that's true then I should be dead, and the fact that I'm his wife? I can see that happening because he seems like the typical man that I would fall in love with.

Tall, muscular, tan-like most guys in our district, he seems nice and understanding in the way he talks, also seems intelligent, but mostly the fact that apparently whatever we had he still believes it's in me and hasn't given up. That's what is always nice in relationships, faith. But I think I would rememb-

"Listen I don't know what you're say-'' I start to say, but I'm interrupted by a crushing force on my lips. His lips seem to mold to mine like two puzzle pieces. The force of his kiss knocks me in to the curtains even more and when his hand slips up to cup my face in his hand I feel to slip of satin from the sheets rub against the small of my back where a bit of skin is exposed.

"Annie please... Try to remember. I love you; we have a beautiful son in the other room sleeping. Please, I don't understand why you don't remember anything about us; did you hit your head? Its oka,y forget I even mentioned that. Annie, please, just calm down Annie, I love you." He gave me to gentle kiss once more and held me in to tight embrace; but that's when he addressed the bump he on my head. At his mention of it and the way he had touched I felt dizzy, my vision blurry, but I see images flashing in front of my head while I try to let the voice inside me say " Please Finnick, don't let it take me again, I remember enough. Please don't let it take me again "and I lose my voice but my mind managed to pass the images through my mind again. I see his face in moonlight, sunlight, everywhere in my memories; kisses exchanged in private, public, a wedding, a pregnant me, and my baby.

"Never", whispers Finnick but I'm already slipping away.

**A/N **_**I just wanted to say.. didn't expect her to forget everything did u…I would like to couple reviews though you know…. They addd more chapters **_


End file.
